


Better Now

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: Set just before Pink Dragon.  <br/>Summary: Bea makes Simmo better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Now

Bea Smith had been watching Simone "Simmo" Slater since she returned to Wentworth prison. The woman was still very much shaky, although she had clearly become stronger. She had left looking just a little strung out. She had, of course been a drug addict. 

Bea had done what she could to help Simmo quit the drugs and lately she had become better, she barely used drugs anymore and when she did it was purely as pain medication. She had no real need for drugs anymore she had Bea. Bea who spoke softly to her, Bea who cared about her. 

Bea who haunted her sleepless nights. She could hear Bea sometimes on the other side of the wall, she seemed to spend much of her night either pacing or, and she hated that she knew, crying. She longed to find a reason to go to Bea once the lights went out, but she couldn't find a reason.


End file.
